


Shame

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood: Children of Earth/Doctor Who fanart photo manipulation style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

Usually, I'm not too fond of Gwen but like the majority of Gwen naysayers I have to agree that her character grew and 'matured' splendidly with the mini-series. I actually grew to like her, though I don't think I'll ever be able to truly love her character, by the end.

I was pretty moved by Gwen's speech about the Doctor ... not just moved but inspired. This isn't the best manipulation ever, but I love the idea behind it too much not to post.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Background Texture (Bottom) from [~jonathan2478](http://jonathan2478.deviantart.com/)  
> \- Background Texture (Middle) from [~DominiqueC](http://dominiquec.deviantart.com/)  
> \- Background Texture (Top) from [~redjediknight](http://redjediknight.deviantart.com/)  
> \- Grid Brush Set from [~cubsocer10-stock](http://cubsocer10-stock.deviantart.com/)


End file.
